


Artist and Disaster: The Lord Inquisitor

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Coffee Shops, Computers, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Modern Thedas, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Adal Lavellan, also known as the mysterious Lord Inquisitor, is an artist and as an artist, he needs something on which to do his art, so when his laptop fails him, he hopes it's not too late to take it to get fixed.Featuring Matchmaker!Adaar and her wife Sera.Day 2 of the Fictober challenge.(Rated teen and up for adult language)
Relationships: Female Adaar/Sera (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 8





	Artist and Disaster: The Lord Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I had no idea what I was talking about half of the time while writing this fic.  
> Prompt: "That's the easy part."

Dorian had his feet propped up on the counter as he replaced another cracked phone screen for a young lady named Sera.

When her wife came in for the sixth time in seven months to pick up said phone he had joked that the two women were going to make him rich because of that one phone.

The Qunari woman just laughed and nodded at him.

"You're right, at this point, we might as well call you an honorary Adaar since we talk to you more than we speak to anyone else."

He gasped dramatically and fanned himself, "Oh, Lady Adaar, you honor me with such a title!" he jokingly said.

The Qunari patted him on the back, thanking him for fixing her wife's phone yet again before paying him and taking her leave.

He finally looked up at the clock on the wall and stretched his arms, yawning once he noticed it was almost time for him to close up for the weekend.

Just as he was retrieving the key to lock up the front door he heard the bell chime signaling that another customer had just entered the store.

"Oh creators, please tell me you're still open."

The urgency in the voice caused Dorian to immediately look toward the source.

"Technically we are still open since I haven't locked the door yet, but in actuality, we are kind of closed already."

The man mumbled what Dorian assumed was a curse before apologizing and turning to leave.

"I didn't say you had to leave, what seems to be the problem?" Dorian asked as he motioned toward the bag on the shorter man's shoulder which clearly had a laptop among the contents.

"There are a lot of problems in my life, but the problem with my laptop is that it won't turn back on."

Dorian held back a small laugh and nodded with a smile, "I don't really have anywhere I need to be tonight, let me have a look."

As he started to examine the laptop he started up a conversation with the man.

"I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?"

"Right, sorry, I'm Adal, but you can call me Lavellan and you're Dorian I presume?"

He let out a soft laugh, "What gave it away, the facial hair or my name on the door?"

"You do have impeccable facial hair," Adal said in a flirtatious tone.

"I see what the problem is."

Adal perked up at hearing that.

"Does that mean you can you fix it?" He asked hopefully.

Dorian chuckled, "That's the easy part," he started.

"I can have it back in working condition by this time Monday night."

The elf's ears drooped ever so slightly, Dorian could tell that he was somewhat disappointed for some reason.

"Oh, okay, that should be fine, how much will it be?"

"First, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Dorian couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man and his questionable sense of humor.

"Very funny, my question was going to be when do you need it back and why?"

Adal's face took on an endearing shade of red as he nervously started to rub his shoulder.

"Well, I have an art commission due on Wednesday morning that I only just a bit ago did the rough drafts for," he said as he patted his bag where Dorian noticed what had to have been a sketchbook peaking out.

"Oh, you're an artist then?"

"Only on occasion."

Dorian glanced up to the clock on the wall and hummed.

"Don't tell anyone and I'll work on this tonight at home, it should be ready by tomorrow night then," Dorian offered.

"That's really not necessary."

Dorian shook his head.

"Nothing in life is truly necessary, Lavellan and if you can give me your number then I'll call you so you can come to pick it up when I'm finished."

"You really don't have to do that," Adal protested.

"I insist."

•••

"I'm truly sorry that I won't be able to make it to family dinner tonight, but I have a weekend project and just won't be able to make it," Dorian apologized, even though he wasn't truly sorry and was actually quite happy to have an excuse not to deal with his father over dinner.

He could tolerate his mother because she was mostly uncaring about- well, everything that didn't directly concern her, but his father was a different story altogether.

"We will be rescheduling then and don't think we won't be having a serious conversation about your recent decisions."

"Looking forward to it, now I'm sorry, but I'm very busy right now and I must be getting back to work."

Dorian hadn't even told his father goodbye before hanging up, but he did so with an exasperated sigh.

He was ultimately quite thankful that Adal had shown up with his emergency the previous night, giving him a legitimate reason to not show up for one of his father's so-called dinners again.

•••

Much sooner than Dorian had expected, he had finished repairing Adal's laptop. 

"Now, let us see if I've risen you from the dead or not."

Pressing the power button with a flourish, he silently hoped it was truly up and working again.

A second had passed and the screen lit up, causing a pleased expression to cross his face.

Just as he was about to turn it back off, something caught his eye.

Lavellan's laptop background was the same background that Dorian had on his phone.

"I would've never pictured him as someone to like Lord Inquisitor's art," he whispered to himself.

Shaking his head he pushed the thought out of his mind and quickly started to log off.

Something stopped him, a dialog box had popped up warning against shutting down because of an unsaved document.

"Fasta vass," he muttered, knowing that he couldn't just close out the file in case it was something important.

"I feel like an intruder doing this."

A moment later Dorian was staring at the screen in shock.

"He's _The_ Lord Inquisitor."

There on the screen was an unfinished piece of art that was unmistakably one of Lord Inquisitor's own.

Dorian quickly saved the piece as a second version of the same name it had previously been saved as just to be safe, then turned off the laptop, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

•••

Dorian wasn't sure why he was so nervous about calling the man, he had called dozens of people to tell them that their items were repaired, but for some reason, he was anxious about calling Adal, probably because Dorian knew that he was the elusive artist that he had been obsessed with since stumbling onto his social media.

Ignoring his emotions, he finally got the courage to call the man and tell him he could come to pick up his laptop later.

•••

Adal groaned into his pillow as he reached for his phone which was going off somewhere on his nightstand.

Blindly searching for the bothersome thing, he eventually grabbed it and pulled it to his ear as he answered.

Still somewhat groggy, he pulled off his eye mask as he said hello to whoever was on the other line.

"Lavellan?"

"That's me, what do you need?"

"Well, personally I could go for a spa day and a new pair of slippers, but I actually have something you need."

Adal's brain was still not connecting dots and he hadn't asked who he was talking to yet.

"What?"

"Your laptop, that thing you need to finish your art commission."

Sitting up with another tired groan, he looked around his room, only just then noticing the abundance of sunlight peaking in through the curtains.

"What time is it?"

Dorian told him the time and the elf muttered what he could only assume was a string of curse words.

"There's a coffee shop in Little Orlais across from the Charger's gym, meet me there in about two and a half hours."

Dorian was about to reply but he was cut off by a sound that he could only guess was of breaking glass.

"Sorry, I overslept and I have a job interview in like seventeen minutes, see you then!"

The the line went dead.

"I'll be there," Dorian whispered to himself.

•••

To say Dorian was surprised when he arrived would've been an understatement.

"Adaar?"

The giant of a woman waved at him before sitting down a cup at one of the tables.

"Dorian, strange to see you someplace that isn't the store," she joked as she motioned for him to follow her to the cash register.

"Yes, well I'm supposed to meet a man here-"

"Oh, a coffee date, how romantic," she cooed.

Dorian felt his face heat up.

"No, no, just meeting to return his laptop, it was an emergency and he needed it sooner rather than later, that's all."

She shook her head, "Too bad, but maybe if you're interested I could set you up with the man who runs the gym across the street then?" she asked with a wink.

"Fasta vass, no setting me up with anyone please, but I will take a latte and one of those frilly little cakes."

She nodded again, "First coffee's on the house, I'll bring it to you in a second, go find a seat."

Honestly he would have never pictured Adaar running a café, especially not with arms as big around as his own head.

"I wonder if Sera helps her run this place," he wondered.

"Damn right I do, what's it to you?"

Dorian had to use all his might to not scream out loud at the sudden appearance of the very elf he was talking about.

"Thank you for nearly scaring the life out of me!" he scolded.

She let out a loud laugh that ended with a little snort as she nodded.

"Right, I just saw you come in and start blundering- she tryna set you up with someone, is she?"

"How did you know?"

"That's just how she is, set up one of the guys at the gym with a singer lady that passed through, she comes back every few months now and they come over all snuggly and stuff in a booth sharing a slice of pie."

Dorian nodded, "It's a normal occurrence for her then?"

Sera just shook her head before waving at the woman in question with a laugh.

"Yup- and I think the guy you've been waiting on just got here," she said before almost immediately leaving him alone at his table.

Adal greeted him just as he started to sit down.

"I've never been here before," Dorian admitted.

"I only know about the place because Adaar used to be my roommate before she got married, she bought the place just a year or so before moving out."

"You know Adaar and her wife?"

Adal nodded just as Adaar brought over Dorian's order and placed a steaming cup in front of Lavellan.

They both quickly thanked her before she left the table to supposedly check on some cookies.

"We've been friend's for a while," Adal told him.

"Has she tried to set you up with anyone yet?" Dorian asked just as Adal took a sip of his drink, promptly causing the elf to nearly choke on it.

"Who did she try to set you up with?" he asked.

Dorian noticed the deep red shade Lavellan's face had turned but decided not to draw attention to it.

"Once I told her I wasn't meeting a man here for an actual date, she tried setting me up with the guy who runs the gym."

Adal couldn't help but start laughing.

"First things first, I am so glad you clarified that this wasn't a _date_ date because I've been worried about that since I hung up the phone this morning and secondly, any man or woman brave enough to _ride The Bull_ is a whole lot braver than I am because that man is huge."

Dorian looked at him curiously, "Would it have been so bad if I would've taken this as a _date_ date?"

Just when he didn't think the elf's face could turn any brighter of a shade of red, it did.

"I didn't- this isn't, is it a little warm in here?" he stuttered nervously.

"Oi, just ask him if he wants to shag!" Sera's voice carried across the small cafe before Adaar could clap a hand over her mouth.

Dorian's face was the one taking on a darker shade after that comment.

"I'm not asking him to shag, Sera!" Adal scolded her loudly.

Adaar started to laugh before she got a mischievous look on her face.

"Maybe you two should start with a _date_ date!"

Lavellan buried his head in his hands with a groan before looking back up to Dorian.

"I am so sorry for them, they're embarrassing."

Dorian shook his head, "Maybe Adaar has the right idea," he mused.

"What?"

"I'm free tomorrow night, and you do have my number now, _Lord Inquisitor_ ," Dorian calmly said before passing the laptop across the table to him and standing to leave.

A few seconds passed before Adal finally caught onto the words.

"Wait, what?" the elf shook his head.

"He wants you to call later and set up a date, dumb ass!" Sera shouted just as Dorian stepped out the door with a smile on his face.

"Shut up, Sera!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently found my overly abundant love for Nutella again. I ate an entire jar, without putting it on anything. I ate it like a chocolatey hazelnut soup when I probably shouldn't have but I did anyway.


End file.
